1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning assembly generally in the form of an underwater vacuum used to clean the submerged surfaces of pools, spas, etc. and which is particularly structured to be self-contained in terms of creating a filter force fluid flow for the collection of debris without relying on the pumping or filtering system permanently associated with conventional swimming pools or spas. The filter contained on the subject assembly is removable, washable and replaceable to save expense and time over conventional pool cleaning assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of pool vacuums or cleaning assemblies to remove debris and dirt from the bottom and wall surfaces of a swimming pool are quite well known in the prior art. Typically, such systems incorporate a vacuum head, mounted on a wheeled carriage secured to an elongated pole for passing over the submerged surfaces of the pool. The vacuum head is generally secured in fluid communication to one end of an elongated flexible hose. The opposite end of the hose is normally connected to the filtering system built into the swimming pool. In such a prior art system, collected debris is passed through the fixed or permanent filter associated with the swimming pool and collected therein. Backwashing or other substantially conventional techniques are then required to clean the filtering system.
Differing from the above prior art systems are pool cleaning systems which use a self-powered pump. The pump is submerged and mounted on a housing or movable base which passes over the surface to be cleaned. Other prior art systems include "self cleaning" units which continuously roam the submerged surfaces of the pool and are generally powered by fluid action of the filtered water. While operable, the latter systems are generally complicated, expensive and have an overall disturbing effect on the appearance of the pool due to their constant motion.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,843 to Goertzen; 3,886,616, Hayes; 4,168,557, Rasch ; and 3,439,368, Myers are generally representative of certain types of prior art pool cleaning systems are generally outlined above.
Of the above, the patent to Goertzen is primarily directed to a self-contained unit which is powered by a d.c. power source, such as an automobile battery or the like. An electric drive motor powers a pump which draws fluid and entrained debris through a filtering system or cannister located downstream of the pump assembly. Again, while operable, certain disadvantages may be considered to be associated with such a system relating to its compactness, efficiency and bulkiness.
Based on the above, there is an obvioius need in the prior art for a self-contained pool system which is structured in part to be water tight and therefore totally submergeable and further structured to have sufficient versatility to be maneuvered by hand to clean relatively shallow submerged surfaces, such as in a spa. Also, the unit is attachable to an elongated pole for cleaning relatively deep submerged surfaces and wherein the filtering system associated with the swimming pool is not needed. Other preferred advantages of such a system would be a removable, washable and replaceable filter and direct return of the filtered water immediately after filtering or removal of the debris therefrom. In addition, such a preferred assembly should be lightweight in construction, durable, effective to operate and adequately powered and structured to clean normally collected debris from the submerged surfaces in a minimal amount of time.